Dark Wonderland
by DarkFireKitsune
Summary: Seto and Me were in a fire and now in a state of trama.Hey there's some romance!And we're in a demented wonderland!Awsome story so please read.I asked nicely.And please review-puppy dog eyes-Based on American McGee's Alice.Chapter 4 up!
1. Prolouge

Dark:Hello.I've been reading horror stories and most of them were American Magee's Alice.So here's mine.I don't own YuGiOh or American Magee's Alice.Rated R for blood,violence,and swearing.R&R.Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
I was working in my lab when Mokuba ran in asking me to play with him.I told him no and to go play with Dark.He quickly ran out to find her.I was then left alone again.While I continued to work Dark ran in saying she was bored I told her Mokuba was looking for her and he wanted to play.She then ran of in search of Mokuba.Soon after she left I heard a scream.I ran out into the hall to see what it was and as soon as I saw what it was I felt stupid for doing so.The two apparently ran into each other and flew into the wall.I helped them up and walked back into my lab to continue working.  
  
Dark's POV:  
  
Owie!My head hurt!But I found Mokie!Yay!I'm glad Seto helped us up becouse I was quite uncomfortable jammed in between a wall and bookcase with Mokie in front of me. "Hey Mokie?" "Yes?"Mokie replied rubbing his back becouse his back ran into me. "Wadda ya wanna do?" "Go play virtual reality games?" "Sure!" He ran out in front of me while I told Seto we were gunna use his machines.He said okay as long as I push the buttons.He said I can be very smart when I wanted to and since I didn't want to let Seto down so I stopped being hyper and acted calm.When Iwent to then room where the virtual reality games are I found Mokuba...  
  
(a.n. this is where the story goes wrong if you can't handle the upcoming effents which are described very detailed I advise you not to read any further this chapter is not as bad as upcoming ones but it might get pretty bad.)  
  
he was pushing the buttons to make the machine work.  
  
Mo one's POV:  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!YOU HAVE TO PUSH THE CORRECT BUTTONS OR ELSE IT WILL EXPLODE!!!!!!"Fear was clear on her now pale face.Mokuba turned around after pushing one last button he did not know what was about to happen thirty seconds.The main computer started to smoke."KUSO!MOKUBA!LEAVE!NOW!"then she ran to the concle trying to stop it but it was too late.  
  
"The self destruction program has been activated.This computer will self destruct in five minutes."the words were like a time bomb in its self.Dark grabed Mokuba and ran at full speed toward Seto's lab.When they arrived at his lab she grabbed him,too.  
  
"What the?"Seto's voice was never heard.As Dark reached the door the five minutes were up.  
  
"NO!I'M TOO LATE!"was all Dark said looseing grip on Mokuba she screamed knowing she would not be able to save him.She quickly fell to the ground and covered the now screaming Seto with her body.She created a power shield to try to keep the flames away.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!!!!"Seto was screaming and trying to get to Mokuba.  
  
"Seto I'm sorry"And they watched as flames engulfed the poor boy's body.The scream that followed was terrible,Seto was screaming and the the scream from Mokuba.Tears were flowing down both Seto's and Dark's faces.  
  
A mile away the flame was seen by Yugi and Joey.  
  
Yugi's POV: When I saw the flames I quikly ran,Joey beside me,towards them.All I could think was 'please don't be Kaiba's'.I picked up my pace and shortly after Me and Joey arrived at our destination.All I could say was "No".It was Kaiba's.  
  
"There are people still in their"One of the firemen told another while they ran past me.'Oh no!'  
  
"Hey Yug."Joey's voice was filled with terror and he was starring at something.As I followed his gaze I heard the same firemen from before. "I-i-i-it's Kaiba and Jessi"  
  
"I found another person in here!"A voice came from the mansion.  
  
"It must be Mokuba"I was shaking from fright.  
  
"That is a shame.The poor boy."Another firemen said as he wheeled a stretcher with a black bag on it.  
  
"No.Mokuba.He's dead."I was barely able to stop myself from crying but somehow able to.  
  
"These two are still alive!"a rescue worker said.And I watched as they put Kaiba and Jessi on the ambulance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finished.This is my first horror story so go easy on me okay?R&R 


	2. Into Hell We Go

Dark:Hello.I've been reading horror stories and most of them were American Magee's Alice.So here's mine.I don't own YuGiOh or American Magee's Alice.Rated R for blood,violence,and swearing.R&R.Enjoy.  
  
One more thing!To one of my reviewers who said about not likeing that Mokuba died.Continue reading!I might bring him back!I'm not sure how.But I might!Just please don't stop reading.This story is going to be cooooooool!And Mokuba's death plays a big part!Please don't hate my story or me!  
  
The story will now begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-Into Hell We Go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One year after the fire...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rutledge Private Clinic and Asylum Casebook Patient:Seto Kaiba and Jessi Kitsune Date Admitted:21 November 2003 PhysicianL:Molly Kane  
  
I have two new patients today and I am honored!Seto Kaiba and Jessi Kitsune of Kaiba Corp.!The only thing is they are in a state of trama and cannot move or talk.That is why they are here.We are hoping to be able to wake them up from this coma.I hope we can.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
Where?Where am I?The last thing I remember is fire.Now I'm here.But where is here?The scenery is strange like from some sort of fairy tale,only darkness won.All I can see is a small clearing and a hole above me.I wonder if that is where I came from?This clearing though.It seems to be surrounded by a wall.Am I in a mine?An underground cave?As I search this small area I found another human.It seems to be a girl.  
  
Dark's POV  
  
Someone is standing over me.I can feel it.I slowly turn my head to see who or what it is.I caompletly turn around and see it is a boy.But who?He looks familiar.As I look at him he seems to be thinking.Does he know me?Wait a minute! "Seto?Is that you?" "What?How do you know my name?"he seems surprised that I know who he is. "Do you remember a fire?" "Yes" "I was there with you." "You were?" "Yes.I'm Dark.One of your friends.I was protecting you." "Dark?"he looks like he's in deep thought again."I think I remember... ah...I can't remember anything.Just a shadow over me in a fire.That's all." "I was the shadow.Try to remember Seto.Please." "Okay."he went back to thinking. 'I need a way to help Seto think!Now what did I always do to him?'as I paused to think I remembered something.'I always used to steal his cards!But he doesn't have them.Shoot.' "Hold on!"his sudden speaking startled me."I remember!Me and you were in the same orphanage and you were my only friend.When I was adopted you had to stay.A few years later you found me and you started living at my mansion.And then...a few more years later...the fire happened and you were protecting me from the flames.And...my brother...he...got killed in that fire."the saddest expression I ever saw appeared on his face. "And I tried to save you both and only managed to save you.And I let you down by not being able to save Mokie."I tried my hardest not to cry but failed miserabley.I colapsed to the ground and started crying.I put my hands over my face and I soon felt arms around me I looked up to see Seto trying to comfort me.I fell into his warm embrace my tears soaking his cloak.We stayed like this until my crying stopped. "Are you okay?"his voice was filled with concern. "Yes.Perhaps we should find out where we are." "Good idea."We slowely got up and walked to a tunnel. "Looks pretty dark" "Yeah." "Shall we?" "Sure" Slowly we started down the hall.I was holding on to Seto's arm so I didn't loose him.I guessed we were half way through the tunnel when we heard something.It sounded as if it was far away. "Listen to me if you will or you might have a spill!" "What the?"As I looked around I noticed a deep chasm we were about to walk in if we were t ocontinue the way we were."Seto." "Yes."The voice beside me was Seto's only I never heard the emotion in his voice before.It was fear.Seto was terrified of where we were. Perhaps becouse he couldn't see anything. "Follow my lead."And I steared him around the hole. "Good so you didn't fall.Now let's see if you can withstand the tall" the voice said again. "Wha?"I again looked around a steep cliff came into view."What the?" "What?"Seto suddenly became stiffer. "Just a...a...cliff"'and one helluva big cliff'I didn't want to use any of my powers becouse I wouldn't want to drop Seto but that was the only way."Seto.Hold on." "Why?" Slowely I rose from the ground.My mind was screaming,'Don't drop him!' I quikened my pace but felt Seto slipping from my grip.'No!'I quickly looked u pand saw that we were only four feet from the top.'Thank god' I took on a burst of speed and we were quickly at the top I let out my breath which I was holding.I thought I was going to drop Seto. "So you can fly?Let's give something else a try.Your fighting skills will do.But first I must tell you.That this tunnel is through."That voice again!What is it?!I noticed a light so the tunnel must be at it's end.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
I can see a light.This cursed tunnel must be finished.Dark and I exited the tunnel to be greeted by the voice's owner.It was a very ragged white rabbit. "Follow me to the town to find out if you take the crown." I hate this rabbit.He talks in riddle too much.As I look down at my Dark's face I notice something different about her.Her eyes are cold and hold no sign of warmth. "Dark." As she looks up at me I don't see the cold but warmth now.Hmm.I wonder why. "Ya?"Her voice was so innocent. "What were you thinking about a few minutes ago?" "How many ways there are to cook a rabbit.Why?" "No reason." As we walk further down a path we saw something.A town.Only abandoned by what it looks like. "I suppose this is the place."the innocence was mixed with darkness. "I guess."  
  
Dark POV  
  
As we walked into the town I noticed an evilness hovering in the air.I felt the need to do something anything that would make me feel more like the demoness I am.As I surveyed the place I noticed how dark it was and how all the houses and small shops were dusty and had a strange feeling to them.As we continued down the main street I saw something shiney in a box.As I approuched the box I saw it was labeled "Danger".I peared into the box and saw two daggers. "MmMm.Hey Seto.Come 'ere" "What?" "Daggers.One for you and one for me?This place looks dangerouse you know.We might need protection." "Okay." As I picked up the daggers and handed one to Seto I noticed how the handle molded to the shape of my hand."Oooooh.Cooool." "What?" "The handle molds to the form of your hand."As Seta held it he noticed it too. "Interesting." "I wonder where we are?"my ears twitching to ever sound(1) "From what this town looks like I'd have to say hell."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
chapter 1 is done.  
  
explanations:  
  
(1)-see my bio and go to my website to see details on this  
  
Well push the little button that says go to review!also read my other stories.I want five reviews before I update this story. Ja'ne 


	3. The Boojum

Dark:Hello.I've been reading horror stories and most of them were American Magee's Alice.So here's mine.I don't own YuGiOh or American Magee's Alice.Rated R for blood,violence,and swearing.R&R.Enjoy.  
  
Hey I finally decided to update this story!Wow.Anyway not a single review!REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Anyway story begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2-The Boojum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
22 November 2003  
  
The strangest thing happened today.As we were bringing the new patience in a black cat followed.It looked as if it were all skin and bone.The most strange thing about this cat was a grin.Who ever heard of a grinning animal?Well it was following us into the building and wouldn't leave untill one of our employees chased it away with a broom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Hmm.I wonder where we are exactly.Sure this place does look like hell but...  
  
"Seto."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
I saw tears form in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look around.There's something wrong here and for the first time in my life I'm scared."  
  
Tears were slowely streamed down her face.I felt bad for her.The truth is this place is scaring me to.But what happened to all that courage she juat had?Maybe she just realized something she didin't before? I pulled her into an embrace and soon felt warm tears soak my cloak.She leaned into the embrace and I felt her heart beat.It was calming.Her silky tail hanging limp.Her ears were flat.I heard no more crying.I looked down and saw she fell asleep.Carefully I picked her up and sat against the side of a building,hidden to the world by a few boxes,and fell asleep myself.  
  
Dark's POV  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was blackness.As my eyes adjusted which took a second I saw that it was night and I was covered by Seto's cloak.Looking behind me I saw Seto,quietly sleeping.I leaned back and closed my eyes,quikly falling into a slumber once more.  
  
{a/n hmmm. where did all this fluff come from?Perhaps the song I'm listening to while typing.It's track number 7 off of A-Teens Teen Spirit cd.Really quiet song.I love the song.}  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I opened my eyes just to be blinded by light.As I shielded myself from the light I saw Dark stir.Her eyes opened and she looked up.  
  
"Nyao!"  
  
"Well you seem to be doing better today."  
  
Her eyes sparkled.Why was she so happy today?When just yesterday she was crying?Well I guess some things should remain unanswered.Suddenly she stood straight upreaching to her belt she grapped the knife she found yesterday.I wonder why?  
  
Dark's POV  
  
What is that?I hear a sort of wailing.  
  
"What's wrong?"I barely heard Seto as I continued to figure out what the noise was.I soon found my answer.A black cloaked figure came toward me,who was stupid enough to walk out to the middle of the street.It screamed and I was pushed back by some unnone force.I coughed up a mouthful of blood into my hand.I swallowed and saw the figure come after me again mouth open ready to scream.I took my blade in hand and before I was able to slice it , it screamed knocking me back.Again I coughed up blood into my hand.I saw Seto Getting up to help.  
  
"Seto no.Stay back."  
  
After I said that I looked back at the monster who keeps attacking.I spit some more blood onto the ground and with speed that exeeds sound I attacked.The monsters blood splattered the ground and my white shirt and jeans.  
  
{a/n I don't think I told you what Seto and I are wearing.I'm wearing a white shirt and light jeans and a light denim jacket.Seto's wearing what he ussually wears only instead of a blue cloak he's wearing a white one.}  
  
After I saw that the monster was complitly dead I fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I oppened my eyes I saw I was in a house.I looked down and screamed.What I saw was enough to frighten even the most brave of demons.I saw a hideouse...well I don't even know what to call it.It looked like a green deformed elf or would it be a gnome?I dunno one of the two.  
  
"She is awake sir!"It spoke  
  
"Good.I thought she might have died."  
  
Is that Seto?Was he worried about me?You know what.I think he was.  
  
"Okay who the hell are you?"I don't think I sounded to nice.  
  
"Me?My name is Peter."Peter the thing said  
  
"Peter,what the hell are you?"  
  
He's looking at me weird.Quit looking at me!You thing!  
  
"I am an elf."  
  
Okay now my turn to look at him weird.  
  
"You don't look like one."well I think I'm rude.  
  
"Ever since the Red Queen's sister had taken over a spell has been released.It effects only the inhabitants if Wonderland"  
  
"This is Wonderland?It's not very wonderful is it."  
  
"It once was but now it is Dark Wonderland."  
  
"Okay.Now Peter.Can you explain to me what I was attacked by?"  
  
"It is called a boojum."  
  
"Boojum?"Seto finally spoke.  
  
"Yes Boojum.A boojum is a creature who's scream is enough to kill anyone.But you child have lived through an attack.Why would this be so?"  
  
"Hmm.Notice the tail?And the ears?Do they look normal to you?No they don't that's becouse I am a DEMON!"why am I so huffy?Oh well."Well thanks for the fyi Peter.I'm out!Come on Blue Eyes(1)."  
  
"Comeing"  
  
"Hmm.I think that child is stuborn.Beware the edge of the town!A great terror is stored there!"  
  
"Thanks for another fyi!"I screamed from afar."Quiker blue eyes. Quiker!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone got huffy at the end of the story.  
  
I added fluff!YAY FLUFF!!!  
  
(1)This is my nick-name fo Seto.And it makes sense!His fav. card is Blue Eyes and he has blue eyes!  
  
Okay REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
Ja'ne!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A New Romance

Dark:Hello.I've been reading horror stories and most of them were American Magee's Alice.So here's mine.I don't own YuGiOh or American Magee's Alice.Rated R for blood,violence,and swearing.R&R.Enjoy.  
  
Hey I finally decided to update this story!Wow.One review!From me!Yes,I reviewed for my own story!REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Anyway story begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4-A New Romance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
23 November 2003  
  
Another strange happening took place.As we were putting our patiences in their private rooms the girl became restless her eyes which were once glassy were filled with much life.She began thrashing around and we had to have people hold her down untill we could give her sedative(1) to calm her down but even then she didn't stop and she broke free from the grip of the other doctors.In spite of her injuries she got off the gurney and ran toward the room we took Mr.Kaiba.I desided it would be best to put Miss.Kitsune in the same room as Mr.Kaiba becouse when we ran into the room.We saw her very calm,sitting on a chair beside Mr.Kaiba with her head resting on his chest.If I wouldn't have known better I'd say she loved him even in this trama.As we walked up to her I could have sworn I heard her say 'My blue eyes'.I consulted a few other doctors and we decided to put them both in the same room.We quikly moved another bed into the room and Miss.Kitsune looked up and looked at us then the bed then us and the bed again.  
  
"I stay here?"  
  
That was what she said.Since she speaks japanese I'm amazed at her english.  
  
"Yes.You stay here"  
  
After I said that Miss.Kitsune walked over to the bed and pounced on it very cat like.And layed out on the bed and her eyes turned glassy shortly after as she stared over at Mr.Kaiba.  
  
A very strange event to say the least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark's POV  
  
"What did that old elf mean when he said about that great terror at the edge of town?"And why was I so huffy?I felt a hand stroke my tail and I instantly calmed down.I looked behind my and saw it was Seto."What are you doing?And how did you know that was a way to calm me?"  
  
"Simple."He said as he appeared at my side."I know you."  
  
"Oh?Is that so?If you know me so well then you would know another thing about me."my eyes sparkeled with playfulness(2)and my voice dripped with playfulness,too  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That I..."My voice faded at and my words failed me.I couldn't say it.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That I-I..."  
  
"That you what?"he became more curiose at every word I said.  
  
"That I..."since my words falled me I resorted to action instead.My lips crashed with his.  
  
(a/n Malik:WAH?! me:sorry Mali-kun)  
  
My cheeks flushed with red as I broke the kiss."That I love you."  
  
(a/n in real time I'm blushing to just writeing this is well words fail me Malik:Well I can tell you this me and dark are through!)  
  
I looked up at Seto and saw he was just staring with a look of surprise.I bit my tounge tasteing blood I stopped.  
  
"But I guess you don't return the feeling."  
  
Before I knew it Seto was kissing me.  
  
(a/n I know stop with the a/ns but I just wanted to say that this chapter is created from one of my favorite songs that I mentioned last chapter)  
  
He reluctently broke the kiss and said,"I love you too"  
  
I dragged him down to the grouned and...  
  
(a/n skip skip skip skip skip skip skip skip skip)  
  
...We stood back up with tossled hair and fixed ourselves by dusting off and walked to the edge of town to see this terror.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
Damn.Note to self be dominate!  
  
(a/n no baka hentai they made out erm me and seto made out erm ya! me and seto made out!no nasty just tounge war)  
  
As I was thinking I noticed Dark had stop ped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?"As I looked at her face I noticed how pale it was.I followed her gaze and saw people on pikes and spikes and fences.Most of them were still alife."Oh dear god."  
  
"Help us."one reached out at us.I saw Dark step back.  
  
"I used to see this all the time when I was little.Why am I so afraid?"I heard her mumble."Omigod!There's even children!"  
  
"What!?"I looked back to the terror and I saw it a whole section devoted to children.  
  
"Help us,please."One of the children begged hand outstretched.  
  
"Seto.Come on."Dark dragged me away from the scene.  
  
Dark's POV  
  
The scene was so horrible.The sky was a deep red and the ground was covered with blood.People where on these spikes and fences and most where still alive and moveing.I almost vomited but I thought back and remembered that 200 years ago I used to put people on these things.But there where children at least 50 of them.There were also dead people on there,very daed people,rotting people.The air stank of decay and death.I had to get out of there.I dragged Seto away back to the thing that warned us about this place.What was his name?Peter?Anyway.I dragged Seto there and we thought about where we could go next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter d-o-n-e!Sorry it took so long but I had a major writers block.  
  
Malik-IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU IHATEYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mali-kun.It's only in the story!*snuggle snuggle*  
  
Malik-Hn*pouts*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The End

Dark Wonderland,though second most popular(or third can't remember) is no longer. I'm done writing it. In fact I'm done writing! I never got reviews and I'm in a bad writers block. I'm giving the story to BlackRose581. She'll rewrite it if she wants and she'll make it better. So bye-bye from DarkFireKitsune.


End file.
